TFT LCDs have become the most popular flat displays since they have advantages of compactness, low heat generation, long life and visual comfort. In general a TFT LCD includes a backlight module, a first polarizer, a TFT array substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a color filter and a second polarizer. The TFT array substrate forms a plurality of pixels thereon. The liquid crystal layer contains a plurality liquid crystals therein. Originally, each pixel includes three sub-pixels, i.e., a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel.
An RGBW ITT LCD is configured to have each pixel include a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, a blue sub-pixel, and a white sub-pixel. A transparent area corresponding to the white sub-pixel is defined in the color filter, whereby a light transmittance of the color filter is improved, and the power consumption required by the backlight module can be reduced.